Superman
by CrazyAngel87
Summary: Katie has always looked up to her big brother. But when tragedy strikes, will she be able to move on without him? Jatie, Kendall/OC, Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephanie
1. Prologue: The Bestest Big Brother Ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or its characters. If I did, would I need this disclaimer right now? ;)**

_**Superman**_

**Summary:** Katie has always looked up to her big brother. But when tragedy strikes, will she be able to move on without him?

**Shippers:** James/Katie; Logan/Camille; Kendall/OC; Carlos/Stephanie

**Rating:** T/M

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another story. I'm putting my other story, ****Whatever You Do, Don't Tell Kendall ****on hold for the time being. I want to rewrite the prologue because I REALLY don't like how it ended. So I decided for the time being to write this story because I had this rolling around my head and my muse won't shut up about it. This is my first time writing a really dramatic story. It's definitely going to be full of drama, angst, and tears. So yes, boxes of tissues will be needed for this sad but exciting ride. There's also gonna be some Jatie romance. Let's just say James is going to play a major role in helping Katie move on. Y'all gonna love it! I think I've said enough now, so I'm gonna shut up and let you read before I spill anything else. Enjoy the story guys! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Bestest Big Brother Ever<strong>

_She had never been so nervous like this before. She was the fearless one, not the nervous one. Katie Knight never got nervous. She could do everything with no problem. So why was this making her feel so…terrified?_

_Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was presenting her paper on who her favorite person was. "Come on, Katie! You can do this! Just take a deep breath and think happy thoughts just like Kendall taught you…" Katie said to herself quietly. _

_Her big brother always knew how to make her feel better. Whether it was pep talks or singing her favorite song, Kendall would make her smile again. No one could ever make her smile like Kendall did. He was her Superman._

"_Katie!" Katie jumped when her teacher called her name. "Katie, it's your turn to present." Her teacher, Mrs. Laughlin, said to her. Katie smiled and grabbed her paper as she walked up to the front of the class. She turned and looked at her class taking a deep breath as she began._

"_My favorite person in the whole world is my big brother, Kendall. He's the bestest big brother ever! He sings to me, he tells me funny stories, and he taught me how to ice skate. We have a pond in our backyard that we always skate on. That's where Kendall teaches me. It's also where my daddy taught my big brother to ice skate before he died. I love my big brother and I hope that he will be around for a long time." Katie smiled after she finished reading. Her classmates and teacher clapped as she returned to her seat. _

_The bell rang ending class for the day. "Okay, guys, we'll continue presenting tomorrow. Remember to read for 15 minutes tonight and practice your vocabulary words." Mrs. Laughlin exclaimed. _

"_You have a great weekend, Mrs. Laughlin!" Katie commented. Mrs. Laughlin smiled. "You too, Katie. And by the way, good job on your presentation. Your big brother must be one special guy."_

"_Oh, he is, Mrs. Laughlin! He's my Superman." Katie grinned happily. Mrs. Laughlin chuckled softly. "Well, we shouldn't keep Superman waiting. I'll see you on Monday, Katie." _

"_Bye, Mrs. Laughlin!" Katie replied. She packed up her things and headed to the lobby to wait for Kendall. Katie sat down on the bench that was near the doors so Kendall could see she was there waiting for him. She pulled out one of her favorite Superman comic books that Kendall got her for her birthday this year. She flipped through the pages reading everything that was being said. _

"_Don't worry, Lois! I'll save you!" Katie said in a low voice. "Oh Superman, you saved me! You saved me!" _

_Katie giggled. "No need to thank me, Lois. I'll always save you." _

"_Oh Superman, I love you!" Katie said in a high voice smiling. _

"_I love you too, Katie." Katie jumped when she heard her big brother's voice next to her. "Kendall!" She slugged him in the arm. _

"_Ow! KATIE! What was that for?" Kendall yelled as he rubbed his arm._

"_That was for scaring me, big brother! You should know better than to sneak up on me while I'm reading my Superman comics." Katie explained glaring at him._

"_I know, but did you have to hit me so hard?" Kendall replied with his eyebrow raised._

"_Yes, I did." She grinned as he glared at her. Kendall's glare was scary to everyone else, except for her. She was never scared of her big brother's glare. She liked to think it was his attempt at being tough towards her. _

_Kendall was fearless just like her and everybody was afraid of his temper. Especially when it came to Katie. He was fiercely protective of his baby sister. Anyone who messed with her had to suffer the wrath of Kendall Knight. Even his best friends were afraid of making him angry. _

_Kendall shook his head and smiled. There was no way he was going to win this battle. "Alright, Katie. You ready to get out of here?" Kendall asked as he stood up._

"_Yup, I'm ready to go. Besides if we don't leave now, we'll never get James to stop looking at his reflection." Katie answered. They both turned to look at James checking himself out in the window. Kendall shook his head as they both laughed. After calming down, Katie put her comic book away and stood up ready to head home. Kendall held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand into hers as they made their way out of the elementary school._

_When they came out, James was still looking at himself in the window. Katie saw this as an opportunity to jump on James. It's not every day she gets to mess with James Diamond. She let go of Kendall's hand, dropped her backpack, and ran towards James. She jumped on his back wrapping her arms and legs around him. James saw her coming and made sure to grab her legs when she jumped on him. "Hey Kit-Kat!" _

"_Hey Jamie! Did ya miss me?" Katie replied giggling. _

_James smiled and started spinning her around. "Of course I missed ya! How could I not miss my favorite Katie-Bear?" He stopped spinning and let Katie down. Katie laughed as she hugged James. She let go of James and turned to see Logan. "Logie!" Katie ran into his arms for a hug._

"_Hey Katie! How did your presentation go?" Logan asked as he hugged her softly._

"_It went great! Mrs. Laughlin loved it! I think it was my best work yet." Katie answered smiling._

_Logan chuckled. "I bet it was."_

"_What was?" Kendall asked._

"_I'll tell you all about it later, big brother." Katie smiled at him. Kendall smiled back with a chuckle._

"_Hey, don't I get some Katie lovin'?" Carlos exclaimed with a pout. Katie chuckled and ran over to Carlos. "Of course, silly! Missing out on a Carlos hug is like missing out on chocolate. And I love chocolate!" Katie replied as she gave Carlos a hug. Carlos chuckled as he hugged her back. _

"_Well, you're right about that. Who doesn't love a Carlos hug?" Carlos smiled happily. Katie giggled as she let go of Carlos._

"_All right, guys! Enough of the lovey-dovey stuff. Time to get a move on." Kendall exclaimed as he picked up Katie's purple backpack. "Mom will freak if I don't get home on time with Katie."_

"_Well, let's go then!" Katie grabbed her backpack from Kendall and slipped it on. She took a hold of Kendall's hand and they went on their way. _

_Katie loved it when she walked home with Kendall and his friends. They always had something funny to say even if she didn't understand what they were talking about. She was only in second grade, you know! James, Logan, and Carlos went their separate ways when they reached the street they lived on. Kendall and Katie continued on until they reached their home. When they were close enough, Kendall gave Katie a piggyback ride the rest of the way. _

_Jennifer Knight looked out her window when she heard her two children walking towards the house. She smiled as she watched her son carry his baby sister on his back up the driveway. She couldn't imagine her life without them. They were all she had left of her late husband. It took her a long time for her to move on after losing the only man she truly loved. _

_Kendall was so strong during that time. She smiled as she thought back to how much her son grew up that day when he realized he was the man of the house now. He took care of her and Katie so well during that dark time. She missed the little boy he used to be, but she couldn't be more proud of her son. _

_Happy tears filled her eyes as she heard Kendall and Katie come inside giggling. She wiped away her tears as she turned to see Katie running towards her with her little arms wide open. "Mommy!" Katie shouted as she hugged her mom tightly._

_Her mom hugged her back softly smiling. "Hey baby. How was school today?" _

"_It was great!" Katie replied excitedly._

"_Like every day this week so far." Kendall quipped. Katie shot him a glare. "What? It's true!"_

_Katie growled. Their mother sighed. "Kendall, be nice. No need to make fun of your sister."_

"_Mom, she always says every day is great. You think by now the little munchkin would've expanded her vocabulary." Kendall exclaimed annoyed-like. Katie growled at Kendall calling her "little munchkin." She hated that name._

"_Kendall, she's 8. You can't expect her to say a lot more than that. Besides, I like it when she tells me her day was great. It's when she says it's not great and that's when I start to worry." Their mom retorted as she helped Katie out of her jacket. _

"_Whatever…I got homework to do." Kendall sighs and heads up to his room. His mom shakes her head as she heads into the kitchen with Katie to cut up some apples for Katie's snack._

_Later that night, Kendall finished his homework and began getting ready for bed. Part of his bedtime routine was tucking his baby sister in bed. He grabbed his guitar and headed to Katie's room. He stopped and stood inside the doorway watching Katie sit in her bed holding her favorite stuffed dog Milo reading her favorite book. Kendall smiled as he listened to his sister read aloud. He couldn't help but chuckle at her pronunciation of certain words. She was getting better every day, but she still needed help with some words. _

_Kendall walked in and sat next to Katie on her bed without interrupting her. He laid his arm around her shoulder. Katie leaned into her big brother's embrace and laid her head back against him as she continued reading._

_Their mom was walking by and saw them laying on Katie's bed reading. She smiled at the sight before her. She really wanted to take a picture of this moment. She went into her room and grabbed her camera. She then snuck back down the hallway to sneak a picture of her two children together. Without them noticing, she quickly took a picture of them on her Polaroid camera. She pulled out the picture and smiled._

_Jennifer heard someone clear their throat and looked up at her children looking at her curiously. "Mom." Katie crossed her arms and glared at her mother. Her mother chuckled. "Katie."_

"_Did you take a picture of Kendall and me?" Katie asked calmly._

"_Yes, I did. Would you like to see it?" Her mother asked her with a smile._

"_Yes, I would." Katie smiled in return. Her mother walked over sat on the other side of Katie, and show them the picture. Katie took the picture and held it. She smiled. "I like it. Definitely one of my favorites."_

"_Same here. This one is definitely going into the scrapbook." Kendall exclaimed._

_Katie smiled at her brother. "I agree."_

"_Well, now that we finally agree to put the picture in the scrapbook, time for you two to go to sleep." Their mom exclaimed as she went to take the picture back._

_Katie held the picture away before her mom could take it. "No, I want hold on to it!" she protested. _

"_Katie, I have to put it with the other pictures that are going into the scrapbook." Her mom replied._

_Katie shook her head. "But Mom, I just want to keep it my room. Just for tonight."_

_Their mom sighed. "Fine. Only for tonight. Tomorrow, it goes in the pile with the others." She smiled at her daughter and planted a kiss on her head._

"_Thanks, mom." Katie smiled._

"_You're welcome, Katie." Their mom gently stroked Katie's cheek. She looked over at Kendall and smiled at him. "Alright, you two. Bed. Now." said their mom. She tucked Katie and gave her a kiss. "Night, sweetie."_

"_Night, mom." said Katie. Her mom said goodnight to Kendall, and left the room. Kendall gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and stood up from her bed._

_He started walking towards the door. Katie watched him as he went. "Night, big bro."_

_Kendall smiled back at her. "Night, baby sis." Kendall turned off her light and headed to his room._

_After Kendall left, Katie looked at the picture in her hand. She had no idea what she would do without her big brother. She gently glided her fingers down the picture and whispered softly to herself. "Best big brother ever."_

_With that, Katie leaned the picture up against her Superman figurine so she could see it when she wakes up. She laid back down on her side looking up at the picture. _

_With one last look, Katie softly yawned and smiled. Her eyes softly began to close as she muttered quietly, "Sweet dreams, Superman. See you in the morning." Katie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and she couldn't wait to spend it with her big brother._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible? I'm hoping good because this took me a while to perfect. Next chapter will take place years later where Katie is 18 and the guys are 23. If you loved this, you'll love chapter one. Now, do me a grand favor and hit that review button. It's been dyin' for some love and I know you guys will give it some. I'll have chapter one up and ready soon. But until then… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks guys!<strong>_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Rachael aka Big Time Crazy**_

_**Next Chapter:**_ Chapter 1: Graduation Day


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation Day

_**Disclaimer: If I ruled the world, Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall would be mine. Since they aren't, well…you know the drill. (sighs) I also don't own Jessica's speech from The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn. I'm only borrowing it for this story because I love it and it works for Katie's personality. ;)**_

_**Superman**_

**Summary:** Katie has always looked up to her big brother. But when tragedy strikes, will she be able to move on without him?

**Shippers:** James/Katie; Logan/Camille; Kendall/OC

_**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I finally got this chapter finished, and you guys probably hate me or forgotten my story by now. Heh! I know that I took too long to post this, but writer's block and school got the best of me. So please accept this chapter as my apology for making you wait so long. I promise to get the other chapters to you sooner. And thank you ALL so much for the reviews! They make me and my muse very happy and push us to continue to write this story for you. **_

_**I am so excited for this chapter! It gets the story going with Katie graduating high school and entering the real world. And before you guys ask, no, Jo will not be in this story. I have other plans for Kendall and his love life and it doesn't involve Jo. So please don't throw stuff at me for that. (ducks from the flying tomatoes) Honestly I love Jo, but where this story is going I won't need her. At least not yet. (winks)**_

_**I've also noticed that you guys want me to continue with Kendall/Katie moments. Well, guess what? There are plenty to come and trust me, they'll be as cute as the prologue. **_

_**Okay enough from me. Back to the story! So, I'll just…go over here and…shut up. Ahem…Enjoy guys! :)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Graduation Day<strong>

_"It's okay to be scared." -Superman_

* * *

><p><em>10 years later…<em>

"Welcome Parents and Family to the Palm Woods School Graduation! Please take your seats and we will begin momentarily. Thank you!"

Katie looked around as she watched other students' families file into their seats. She saw her mom sitting up front carefully keeping watch over the empty seats she was saving for her brother and his friends. She also had seats saved for Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train in case they decide to show up which Katie knew they would. She considered them family as well with all the time they spent together.

Katie smiled at her mom and then went back to keeping an eye out for Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. "Those guys better show up on time or there will be serious consequences for those jerks." Katie mumbled to herself.

"Katie, will you relax? They'll show up. You know the guys won't let you down." Tyler exclaimed.

Katie shot him a glare. "Relax? How in the world am I supposed to relax, Tyler?! My brother and his friends aren't here, the graduation ceremony is about to start, and I have no idea if I'll be able to make it through my valedictorian speech that I spent two weeks practicing with Logan's help. Relaxing is definitely NOT option right now, okay!" She hissed angrily.

Tyler put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. I was just trying to help. Yeesh!" Katie shook her head at him and sighed.

A hand rested on Katie's tense shoulder. Katie jumped at the touch and looked to see it was Kyle. "Relax, K. You're getting too tense about this." agreed Kyle.

Katie sighs at her two best friends and rolled her eyes. "You're right, guys. I just need to calm down and not think about the fact that I'm going to kill my brother and his idiot friends if they are late for my graduation and I end up making a complete ass of myself when I give my speech." Katie replied sarcastically. "Yeah, I got NOTHING to worry about."

Kyle and Tyler just shook their heads in defeat. She sighed and looks back to see the seat saved for her big brother was still empty. Kyle looked back over at Katie and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace letting his attempt at comforting her calm her down. "It's gonna be okay, Katie. Kendall will be here and so will the other guys. So don't give up on them yet." He reassured her with smile.

Katie smiled back and gently kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks, Kyle."

"No problem, K." Kyle leans in and gives her hug knowing he somewhat cheered her up. The only thing or person who could put a smile on her face right now is her big brother. And until he shows up, the only thing Katie will be feeling is utter disappointment. He didn't know how Kendall could make Katie smile, but he knew that Kendall was the only cure to the Katie-Bear blues as James would call it.

After hugging Kyle, Katie turned back around sadly. The seat was still empty. Katie sighed. "_Kendall knows how important this is for me. Where the hell is he?"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~o0-****0o~*~*~*~*~*~**

"_Man, Katie is going to kill me…"_ Kendall thought to himself. This was not how he wanted his day to go. His baby sister was finally graduating high school and they were going to be late because James ran out of Cuda spray. He should have just told James where he hid his extra can. It would have saved them the trip to the store to buy more. It would also have saved them from Logan's agonizingly slow driving.

"Logan, can you PLEASE drive FASTER! We're gonna be late for Katie's graduation!" Carlos yelled worriedly.

"Carlos, I'm driving as fast as can without going past the speed limit." Logan explained in a calm manner.

Kendall checks the speed limit sign as they passed it. "The speed limit's 55 and you're going 20 miles under it! And I don't think the drivers behind us are going to take it much longer." The cars behind them began honking at them incessantly.

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry, okay!" Logan shouted back. The guys groaned. "We're not gonna make it on time." James exclaimed sadly.

"Katie is going to kill us for sure now." Carlos whimpered. Kendall sighs as he leans back against his seat. He looks out the window focusing on the building they drive by as he keeps himself from jumping out of his seat and beating the hell out of Logan. He knew they were going to miss the beginning part of the graduation. He only hoped that they didn't miss Katie's speech. She was going to need her big brother and he wasn't going to let her down now.

**~*~*~*~*~*~o0-****0o~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**An hour later…**_

"I am going to KILL those idiots." Katie murmured quietly. She couldn't believe they missed half of her graduation. It was getting close to the time for her to give her valedictorian speech. She suddenly started to feel nervous again. It was like living second grade all over again. This time, it wasn't her class of 15 students she was presenting to. It was the entire senior class, all the families of her schoolmates, the teachers, the assistant principals, the guidance counselors, the principal, and the Superintendant. That was more than she could handle in one day.

It definitely seemed a lot easier when she practiced with Logan. Of course, he helped her through it and it was only him in the room. She looked up to see the principal was almost finished handing out diplomas. Her heart began to pound nervously against her chest. Her palms became increasingly sweaty and her breathing became heavier. Katie had never been this nervous before.

She looked out into the crowd one more time to see if her brother and his friends had finally showed up. The seats were still empty which meant a slow and painful death when they did finally show their not-so-innocent faces. Katie groaned as she slid back against her seat slowly.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, it is time for the senior class valedictorian to give her speech. Katie Knight, the podium is all yours." said the Principal as smiled at her.

Katie gulped and smiled nervously. She stood up and walked over to the podium, fumbling with her index cards. She took one last look in the crowd hoping her brother would magically showed up in a puff of smoke. When she didn't see him, Katie sighed and looked down at the cards in her hand. It was now or never.

"Uh…um…W-When we w-were…" Katie clears her throat nervously. "When we were…When we were…"

She swallowed nervously as she glanced around the auditorium. Her entire body immediately had the urge to turn and run, but for some reason she couldn't move a muscle. Let alone make a step away from the podium. She couldn't do this. She couldn't give her speech without Kendall there. She needed her big brother. She needed her Superman. She just needed to see him so her nerves would calm and so she could get through this nightmare of a speech.

Katie continued to glance around at everybody silently until she saw him. He was trying quietly to get the seats his mother saved for him and his best friends without causing too much noise and trouble. Logan and Carlos were tripping on each other as they followed Kendall to the seats. James looked over at her with a smile and waved. Katie waved back and giggled as she watched James grab Carlos and Logan off each other. She smiled happily and felt her body finally relax.

She waited for him to sit down before she started to give her speech again. Kendall looked up at her and smiled. It was that smile that took away all the nervousness and fear she felt seconds ago. Katie smiled back as she began her speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case…princess. When we were ten, they asked us again and we answered—rock star, cowboy, or in my case, an entertainment manager. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: Who the hell knows?!

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. It's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love—a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be…we won't have to guess. We'll know." Katie smiled as she looked at her big brother smiling proudly back at her.

"Congrats, guys! We did it!" Katie threw her cap in the air along with her classmates as everyone applauded and cheered. She looked around the auditorium to see everyone smiling and shedding tears of joy. Katie looked down to see Tyler and Kyle shouting and whistling up at her. Then, she looked to see her mom smiling proudly at her while wiping her tears.

She went down the line to see Gustavo and Kelly waving at her, Carlos shouting and fist pumping in the air, Logan giving her two thumbs up while mouthing "Great job" to her, James smiling at her while clapping, and lastly, Kendall smiling and clapping as he shed happy tears for her and mouthed "I love you, baby sis." Katie mouthed back "I love you too, big bro" and blew a kiss towards him. Kendall played along and blew one back after catching hers.

**~*~*~*~*~*~o0-****0o~*~*~*~*~*~**

After everyone was done clapping and cheering, the principal asked the graduates to stand up and begin exiting the auditorium. Soon after, everyone else left to greet the graduates. Katie waited outside until she saw her family come out. When she did, she ran over to them ready to hug each one.

Katie hugged her mother first before she hugged everyone else. "I am so proud of you, sweetheart. My baby girl's all grown up." Her mom exclaimed happily.

Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Mom, you know that I'll always be your little girl no matter how old I get."

"I know, sweetie." Her mom pulls away and smiles. "I just can't believe that all my babies are now grown up and don't need me anymore." Tears begin to rim her mom's eyes again.

"Aw, Mom…I'll never stop needing you." Katie says with a smile. Her mom nods as tears spill out of her eyes and she kisses the top of Katie's head before hugging her again.

After her mom pulls away again, Katie turns her attention to a hyper Carlos. She giggles as Carlos runs over and picks her up, spinning her around. "Carlos! Put me down, you crazy mooch!" she shouted in between laughs.

Carlos laughed as he put her down and hugged her warmly. "I can't believe my Kit-Kat finally graduated high school! This is so awesome!" He squeezed her a little tighter.

"Carlos…c-can't…b-br-breathe…" She gasped as Carlos hugged her tightly.

"Oh, sorry, Kit-Kat!" Carlos let go of her so she could breathe again.

Katie chuckled as she caught her breath and smiled softly. "It's okay, Carlitos. No harm done."

Carlos smiled and hugged her softly this time.

"Hey! You had her long enough. It's my turn now." Katie heard Logan say. She giggled as she pulled away from Carlos and went over to hug Logan.

"I am so proud of you, Katie-Bear. You are now officially a high school graduate and you made it through the speech with no problem." Logan grinned proudly.

Katie snorted with a smile. "I wouldn't have gotten through any of it without your help, Logie-Bear." Katie exclaimed with a smirk.

Logan's face turned red with embarrassment. "Katie! I told you not to use that nickname when we're out in public!" Logan quietly hissed.

"Oops! I forgot." She joked with a smile. Katie laughed at his reaction. She loved joking with Logan.

Before Logan could retort, Katie turned to see a bunch of girls surrounding her second favorite guy in the world.

James, being his usual self, was flattered by the attention and the flirting he was receiving from the girls.

Katie, however, was not. She didn't know what suddenly made her do what came next.

Katie sauntered over to James and slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers. Katie felt a warm, tingly sensation at the feel of her hand in James'. It fit perfectly in his hand, like it was meant to be held by him. Katie shook it off remembering why she was holding his hand in the first place.

James felt Katie's hand grasp his and he looked down to see she entwined her fingers with his. James gulped and turned back to see Kendall with his eyebrow raised in confusion. Whatever Katie was planning on doing, it was not going to end well for him. But what Katie said next switched Kendall's face from one of confusion to one of fury.

"Sorry, girls…but this one is mine." Katie exclaimed proudly with a smile.

James' eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw fell wide open as he stood frozen in fear.

The girls laughed at Katie's statement. "Oh really, Katie. You and James Diamond? Get real! No way in hell James Diamond would go out with someone like you." The blonde girl scoffed.

"Yeah, just because you say you and him are together doesn't mean you are." The red-haired girl added.

"So, if you want us to believe you, you have to prove it, Knight." The blonde girl remarked.

Katie glared at the blonde girl angrily. Now everybody knows Katie Knight doesn't back down easily and is always up for a challenge much like her big brother. And she ALWAYS won every battle.

But this time was different. And it involved James. The one person Kendall did not want Katie involved with.

Katie sighed inwardly. She couldn't back down and prove these bitches right. She looked back at Kendall and saw just how furious he was getting. He was fuming and it wouldn't be long before he loses his temper.

"Come on, Knight! We don't have all afternoon to wait." The blonde girl shouted impatiently.

It was now or never. Katie had to do something or face humiliation. So she did the first thing to pop in her head that she never thought about before and knew it was a bad decision to make. Especially in front of her overprotective and furious big brother who undoubtedly looked like he was about to explode from all the anger building inside.

Katie grabbed James' face and pulled him into a soft, heated kiss.

James, at first, didn't respond right away, but he eventually did, forgetting that he was kissing his best friend's little sister. It felt so good and so…right. He didn't care if Kendall was going to murder him in front of all these people. He pulled Katie in closer to deepen the kiss. He smiled when he heard Katie elicit a gasp at first and then turn it into a soft moan as they kissed deeply.

The kiss ended as James and Katie both pulled away slowly. They became lost in a daze as they looked at each other in admiration.

It was quiet until the blonde girl scoffed loudly, startling them out of their daze. Katie cleared her throat nervously and looked at the girls smirking proudly.

"You know what, Knight? You can keep him! I don't want anything that's been tainted by you. Let's go, girls." The blonde girl glared at Katie one last time and walked away with the other girls.

Katie let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at James who was smiling back at her. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's no big deal, Beautiful. Not exactly what I was expecting, but I did enjoy it." James winked at her playfully.

Katie punched him in the arm back playfully. "Not gonna happen again, pretty boy. That kiss was a one-time only thing."

James chuckled as he rubbed his arm. "We'll see about that, Beautiful." teased James.

Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head sighing.

"Uh, Katie, James…a little help here!" Logan shouted as he and Carlos held an infuriated Kendall back from killing James.

"_Crap._" Katie thought to herself. She forgot about her angry big brother. And by the looks he is giving her and James, he was none too pleased with what had happened. She walks over towards where Logan and Carlos were currently holding her big brother back. James stayed behind her in case Logan or Carlos loses their grip on his royally pissed off best friend.

Katie stopped a foot in front of Kendall, crossing her arms, and giving him her signature smirk. "Calm down, Kendall! It's not a big deal!" Katie responded with a nervous chuckle.

Kendall suddenly stopped moving. He looked at Katie pointedly. "Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?! YOU JUST KISSED JAMES!" Kendall shouted angrily as shook off Logan and Carlos.

Katie scoffed at him. "So what?"

"SO WHAT?! Katie! You just can't go kissing James like that! You don't know where his lips have been last! They could be infected by some kind of deadly disease. Tell her, Logan!" Kendall argued back as he turned to Logan.

"Kendall, I think you're getting a little paranoid." Logan quipped. Kendall glared at him. Logan chuckled nervously and took a step back.

Katie smirked. "I agree with Logan. You are definitely acting paranoid, big brother."

Kendall screamed out angrily. "I AM NOT BEING PARANOID! I just don't think it is right for my baby sister to be kissing one of my best friends. It's just…WRONG!"

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed. "When are you going to stop treating me like I'm still a kid? I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm eighteen and perfectly capable of deciding who I want to kiss. And it's not like I'm dating him. Isn't that right, James?" She turned and smirked at James.

James gulped and looked over to Kendall glaring at him. "Uhh…"

"DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER HER, JAMES! I STILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Kendall turned back to Katie. His usual warm green eyes became rimmed with anger as he glared back down at his baby sister.

Katie gulped when she saw the fury in his eyes. There was no way she could convince him to calm down now. He was _way_ beyond pissed.

"Katie, I know that you are eighteen and allowed to make your own decisions. I'll accept that. But there is no way in Heaven or hell that I am going to allow you to date James. He is the last person on Earth I want you to date. So if you ever do what you did with James again, I will—"

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT, IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I WILL PUT YOU OVER MY LEG IN FRONT OF THESE PEOPLE AND SPANK YOU." Kendall froze at the sound of his mother's voice. He knew she meant what she said and she would do it too.

Kendall looked back at his mom and smiled nervously. He turned back to his sister and finished what he was saying. "Look, to save me from complete and utter humiliation, let's forget about what happened and get back to what's really important, your high school graduation. Okay?" Kendall replied calmly.

Katie raised her eyebrow at him and chuckled. "Okay, big brother. We'll forget all about me kissing James and your close encounter with public humiliation, and get back to celebrating my graduation from high school…" She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him close to her face. "…and for doing this grand favor for you, you owe me 100 bucks for keeping my mouth shut about all this." Katie whispered softly.

"50 bucks and you got a deal." Kendall whispers in response.

Katie grumbles and squints her eyes at him. "Fine! Half now, and I get the other half as a graduation present. You know, to go towards paying for my college tuition."

Kendall's mouth twitches in anger. "Fine…" He gives her 50 bucks and saves the other half for later.

He watches Katie walk back over to Carlos and Logan as she counted the dollars he gave her. She was making sure she got $50 exactly because if she didn't, she'll make him pay the full 100 bucks right then and there. As angry as he was at Katie's situation, he was quite impressed by her actions. She always knew how to pull a scheme and get away with it. Kendall himself was good at it too and it helped him to get out of a lot of past indiscretions. Must be something they got from their father.

Kendall knew his dad would be proud of his baby sister. After his death, Kendall had to take over the role of being the man of the house and helped his mother raise Katie. It was the reason why Kendall is always overprotective of Katie. She may hate his constant need to protect her, but it was not without reason.

Speaking of protecting his baby sister, Kendall looked over at a hopeful James. He chuckled to himself at the sight of James trying to make his escape from Kendall's wrath. When James heard him chuckle, he looked over at Kendall, smiling nervously. That's when Kendall stopped smiling, and James started running.

"Man, I love my job…" Kendall exclaimed quietly as he began chasing down his soon-to-be-dead best friend.

**~*~*~*~*~*~o0-****0o~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Are you excited for the next chapter? Again, I am sorry for making you guys wait. I promise to have the next chapter up and ready to go soon. But in the meantime, please leave a review for me and my muse. My muse loves reviews and it makes me a very happy Rachy. So, please, please, please review! And stay tuned for Chapter 2. It's a doozy! Haha! :D**_


End file.
